


sleepy afternoons

by stellafleur



Series: our blooming day [9]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, my first oc/canon character drabble that basically started it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellafleur/pseuds/stellafleur
Summary: a first look on juza's thoughts about their unusual vocal coach.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Original Character(s)
Series: our blooming day [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601476
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	sleepy afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> here's [nami](https://twitter.com/_matsuseiji/status/1216933438076309504?s=20) and here's the rest of the [blooming day au](https://twitter.com/_matsuseiji/status/1216933389850202112?s=20) on sns. check out [a preview to kazunari's storyline too](https://twitter.com/_matsuseiji/status/1227112672593764357?s=20).

As Juza stepped inside the first floor practice room, he realized he was the first to arrive today for a change, mostly because he couldn’t hear Homare’s harmonizations or poetic speeches bouncing off the walls, as well as Settsu and Kumon’s silly arguments. He couldn’t even hear Misumi’s restless footsteps, or Masumi’s incoherent mumblings about the director either. It was too quiet, he figured, closing the door carefully on his way in.

Then he paused, seeing the lone figure at the far corner of the room. 

Sugita Nami, their vocal coach for the musical play they were about to put on, was sitting on the floor, leaning back against the white walls, eyes closed, and her chest rising slowly up and down. She was napping in the practice room, with notebooks and some musical numbers scattered by her side.

He walked closer to get a better look, and for the most part, Juza found her odd. He was completely aware that his co-actors were quite a handful. Homare and Settsu were characters of their own, often insisting on doing things their own way because they just know what to do. Misumi was easily distracted, only being persuaded once Nami introduced rice-balls to him after practice. Masumi didn’t show any motivation at all unless the director was present from the sidelines, which only happens sometimes. He likes to think that he and Kumon are the least problematic of the bunch, listening to Nami attentively once the practice was in session. Still, he couldn’t understand why someone, or anyone for that matter, would take their time to teach these people without some form of compensation in the end, never mind volunteer to do it freely. 

Likewise, Juza sometimes didn’t know if he scared her or not, because she has yet to make direct eye contact with him during practice, although she never actually shies away from pointing out his mistakes, giving direct advice on how to sing this and this part, with eyes fully focused on her notes but still addressing him at the same time. Nevertheless, he tries not to talk to her too much either unless needed, at the same time doing his best to follow her guidance.

He hesitated, but figured she might be embarrassed if others saw her like this. So, he crouched, moving closer until he was only a couple of inches away from her face, and shook her shoulder. 

“Coach.”

Her brow creased, and her lips frowned. 

He tried again. “Sugita-san.”

This time, her eyes slowly opened, unfocused. Juza blinked. 

“You… should wake up before the others get here,” he said awkwardly.

“You-,”

Nami’s eyes widened once she realized Juza Hyodo was clearly staring at her, before straightening and bumping against the wall behind her. All of it took less than three seconds, and now she clutched her head in pain.

“Ow,” she whimpered, embarrassed.

“Are you okay!?,” he hissed. 

The door burst open. “Good afternoon, milady!”

“Oi, move it.”

“Nami-sensei, I finally found you a triangle today~”

“Where’s the director? She promised she would show up this afternoon.”

“Nami-neesan! I can finally sing this part you showed me how to do the other daay!”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not going to make it easy for them,, i keep forgetting to mention that nami's story happens shortly before kichou's appearance but they're basically in the same timeline. at the very least, nami and kichou's arcs overlap


End file.
